


serpens ebrius, noli edere

by curtaincall



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), Translation Available
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall
Summary: Aziraphale excogitat celeriter.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	serpens ebrius, noli edere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentsonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsonata/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [drunk snek, plz don't eat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741644) by [silentsonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsonata/pseuds/silentsonata)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cobra Avinhada, Não Coma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741929) by [Quandtuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse)
  * Translation into Français available: [Un serpent en état d'ébriété](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746573) by [Ecchima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima)
  * Translation into Italiano available: [La botte piena e il serpente ubriaco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748637) by [EdnaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV)
  * Translation into Polski available: [wąż w beczkę wstawiony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746696) by [idanit-translations (idanit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit-translations)
  * Translation into Ελληνικά available: [Restricted Work] by [mehrto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehrto/pseuds/mehrto). Log in to view. 
  * Translation into Español available: [Serpiente Borracha, Por Favor No Comerla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367235) by [GottaGoBuyCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaGoBuyCheese/pseuds/GottaGoBuyCheese), [inflappible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflappible/pseuds/inflappible)



> So--this is in Latin, which is obviously not my first language. I offer both credentials and a disclaimer: I have a degree in Classics, specializing in Latin, and I have taught Latin at the high school level, but composition was never my strong suit and it's been several years since I used the language regularly. With that in mind, there are probably some errors here, but this isn't being graded, after all, so I don't particularly want corrections to the grammar in this case. Thank you for understanding, fellow Latinists!

Cella parva in postica tabernae Petronii est. Aziraphale, amicus Petronii, clavem habet. Nemo alioqui clavem habet. 

Cella parva ergo secreta est. Nemo potest videre manus moventes angeli. Nemo potest videre oculos apertos daemonis. Nihil potest audiri praeter anhelitus basiaque. 

Tum, cellae parvae, cella cuius clavem nemo habet, porta aperitur.

Aziraphale Crowlium pellet. “Subito!” ait. “Cela!”

Crowlius confusus est. “Quis est?”

“Non scio,” Aziraphale ait, “ergo celandus es.”

Crowlius circumspicit. Cella multos locos in quibus potest celare non habet. 

“Ubi…”

“Hic, subito!” Aziraphale ait. Crowlium tollet et in cupa ponet.

Cupa vinum habet. Cupa et Crowlium et vinum non potest habere. Voce audito, Crowlius deserere cupam non vult. Ut parvior sit, mutat ipsum in serpentem. 

Interim, Aziraphale quis parvam cellam inivit videt. 

Est archangelus Gabriel.

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale ait. “Salve!”

“Salve, Aziraphale,” Gabriel ait.

“Quomodo inis? Id est—cur hic es?”

“Volo salutare te,” Gabriel ait. “Sum in Romae.”

“Clarus est.”

Strepitus ex cupa auditur.

“Quid est?” Gabriel ait.

Aziraphale ante cupam stat. “Quid?”

“Strepitus!”

“Non audio,” Aziraphale ait. 

Lector, rogas quis strepitus sit. Est Crowlius, mutatus in serpentem, natans in vino.

Aziraphale non scit. Sed non vult Gabrielem cupam inspicere. 

“Sanus es?” Aziraphale rogat. “Audis strepitus qui non sunt.”

“Nonne audis?” Gabriel ait. “Clarus est.”

Aziraphale ridet. “Fortasse debes redire ad Caelum. Corpus tuus defectus est.”

Gabriel suspirat. “Reris?”

“Reor. Si ad Caelum non redeas, corpus tuus moriatur.”

“Eheu,” Gabriel ait. “Redibo.”

“Doctus es,” Aziraphale ait.

Gabriel subito exit. Cum exiit, Aziraphale cupam aperit.

In cupa est serpens ebrius.

“Nescio quid expectet,” Aziraphale ait.


End file.
